Skyscraper
by Criala
Summary: Akina Katoru is new to Ouran. She's quickly accepted into the Host Club group, but what is she hiding from them?
1. The New Transfer

Well, here's my first try at a Ouran HSHC story, so here it goes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HSHC.**

* * *

><p>"Music room three?" A female voice spoke softly. Her emerald hues scanned the door in front of her as she smoothed out any wrinkles in the yellow (ugly) skirt that adorned her lower half. She wasn't particularly fond of it. In fact, she absolutely hated it, but it was the official girl's uniform of the school. Her father had already told her there was no arguing the matter, so she had to wear it. Her black locks were straight and fell to her midback, and some of it framed her face.<p>

She reached out and grasped the door knob in her hand, pulling the door open. She was suddenly hit by a wave of perfume, and Rose petals.

"Welcome." Came the chorus of seven different voices.

"Uh…" She blinked.

In front of her was a couch with seven different men sitting on it. The first one that caught her eye was the blonde one as he stood up from the couch and sauntered over to her.

"Hello, my princess." He smiled charmingly, trailing his fingers along her jaw line as he leaned in close to her face. Way closer than she would have liked him to be.

"Er… Hello?" She stared at him in bewilderment.

"So, tell me princess, what kind of guy are you into?" He continued on, motioning behind him to the six other men. "The boy Lolita?" He pointed to a small, adorable little blonde boy with chocolate brown eyes. He was holding a pink bunny tightly in his arms. "The strong, silent type?" He stopped at a tall man with black hair and dark eyes. "Maybe you're into the mischievous type?" He pointed to a pair of identical twins. "The cool type?" He was now pointing at a young man that stood behind the couch, typing away on a sleek, black laptop. He had black hair and there was a pair of silver glasses on his face. "The natural type?" He nodded to a guy with brown hair.

_He doesn't look like a he…_ She thought to herself, taking in the "Natural Type's" appearance.

"Or perhaps, do you go for a guy like me?" He asked, pulling back, much to her relief, and pulled a rose out from what appeared to be no where. Then he held the rose out to her, leaning forward and invading her person bubble again. "The princely type?"

"Um…" She took a step back, glancing around. "What… Is this?"

"Why, this is the Host Club!" He said, throwing his arms into the air with enthusiasm.

"Host… Club?" She blinked at him.

"It's where the school's handsomest boys with way too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands." He explained with a large smile on his face.

"It… Sounds like an escort service…" She trailed off, staring at him weirdly.

He suddenly broke, retreating to a corner in the room, huddled into it and a dark, depressed aura surrounded him. "A-An escort service…?" He whimpered.

"It is not an escort service." The one with the glasses spoke, walking to her side. He no longer had the laptop, but instead he had a black clipboard in his hand. "We merely entertain young ladies. All of our club activities are PG." He spared a glance at the twins, who were wrapped around each other. "For the most part."

A shudder went up and down her spine when she glanced at the twins. _That's... Interesting…_ She thought to herself. "I think I'll be going now…" She murmured, turning toward the door so she could leave, but two arms wrapping around her shoulders stopped her.

"Aw, going already?" A pair of voices chorused from either side of her. "But we wanted to play with you."

She glanced to her right to see one of those twins leaned over her shoulder, then she glanced to her left and she wasn't surprised to see the other twin over her that shoulder. She winced slightly, but other than that, she gave no reaction to them hanging onto her.

"She looks familiar, Hikaru." The twin on her left said.

"Yes, she does, Kaoru." The other twin, Hikaru, agreed.

"What can you tell us about her, Kyoya-senpai?" They chorused, finally releasing Akina from their grip as they walked over to the one who was wearing glasses.

"Akina Katoru. Fifteen years of age, born on April 14th. First year. In class 1-A, so she's in your class." Kyoya read aloud from his clipboard. "She's the daughter of Hanosuke Katoru, who owns a rather successful furniture making company. Other than that, I don't have much more data on her yet."

"How do you know any of that?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously.

A slight smirk came to his face, and his eyes glinted from behind his glasses. "Oh, I have my ways."

_I'm not sure I want to know what those ways are…_ She glanced to the side.

"Aki-chan! Aki-chan!" The little boy ran up to her, staring up at her. "Would you like to eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?"

"Um…" She could only stare at him. He was too adorable for words, and it was so hard to say no to those big, brown eyes. "I… I guess I could…"

"Yay!" He cheered, holding tighter on to Usa-chan. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand, and proceeded to drag her over to the couch. "Sit down, and I'll be back with the cake!"

"Um… Okay…" She murmured, slowly taking a seat, glancing around. The other blonde was still in his little corner, being depressed.

"Is he alright?" She spoke out loud.

"He's fine." The "Natural Type" said to her, as he placed a cup tea in front of her. "He'll recover in no time."

"That's good." Akina gave a small smile.

"So, you're the new transfer student?" He asked, looking at her with curiosity.

"That's right." She nodded her head. "I'm Akina Katoru, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Yeah, there isn't much Kyoya-senpai doesn't know…" He sighed, but soon smiled again. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"It's nice to meet you, Haruhi." Akina softly smiled at him.

Haruhi nodded his head. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Who are the other members of this… Host Club?" She asked, looking at the other guys in the Host Club.

"I believe you already know the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Kyoya spoke from behind her.

She jumped lightly, startled by his sudden appearance. She looked over her shoulder at him. Haruhi had left not long after introducing himself.

Kyoya glanced at her, and continued speaking when she nodded her head to what he had said. "The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka, but we call him Mori-senpai. Tamaki Suoh is the one in the corner… Don't worry, it happens quite often." Kyoya glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and then he looked down at her. "It's not like it's your fault he's like that." There was a glint in his eyes.

She smiled nervously. How come she had the feeling he was saying that it was her fault?

"I brought cake!" A plate with a piece of strawberry cake was placed in front of Akina. She looked down at it, and smiled at the boy, thankful for his appearance. "Thank you." She picked up the plate and took a bite of the cake.

"That is Mitskuni Haninozuka, but he goes by Honey-senpai." Kyoya said.

"…Did you just say senpai?" She asked, looking at Kyoya with slightly wide eyes. She almost dropped the cake on her lap.

"Yes, didn't you know? He's a third year, the same as is Mori." He tilted his head slightly in amusement.

"There's… There's no way he's a third year in high school… He looks like he could be in elementary school." Akina stared at Honey.

"He is a third year." One of the twins spoke, but she wasn't sure which one. All she knew was that they had wiggled their way on either side of her, invading her personal space yet again.

"Okay…" She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was a third year. He certainly didn't look it.

"And, lastly, I am Kyoya Ootori." He concluded, looking at the papers on his clipboard.

She nodded her head in response. "It is nice to meet you all." She said, though she was just being polite. The blonde, Tamaki, seemed fine now. He was sitting at a table with a couple of girls from the school, and it looked like he was flirting with them. The twins had roamed off to entertain their own guests as well.

She glanced at the watch on her wrist, and set the plate down on the table in front of the couch. "Well, I will be going, so you can get back to your club activities." She said as she stood from the couch and bowed lightly to Kyoya. Then she turned from him to see Honey standing there.

"But, Aki-chan, you didn't finish your cake!" Honey looked up at her with a pout on his lips.

"I know, I'm sorry, Honey-senpai." She smiled apologetically at him. "But, I have to get home."

"Okay…" Honey pouted even more. "W-Will you come back tomorrow?" He stared at her with puppy eyes.

"Um…" She stared down at him. Should she say yes to him? He looked so sad that she was leaving, but she wasn't quite sure about this Host Club yet. _Well, what could it hurt?_ "Sure…"

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed happily, smiling widely. "See you tomorrow, Aki-chan!" He pranced off towards Mori.

"See you…" She murmured, waving a little as she left the room. She couldn't help wondering what she'd just gotten herself into.


	2. Are You Okay?

So, here's chapter two.  
>I hope you all like it.<br>On a sidenote...  
>Has anyone ever noticed that Honey and Momiji Sohma from Fruits Basket resemble each other?<br>They are both blonde with brown eyes, completely and utterly adorable and don't look like high school students.

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSHC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Akina let out a soft sigh as she walked into her first class of the day. She was early, so not many of the other students were in the classroom yet. She walked over to a desk that was placed near a window and took a seat there, looking out of the window, gazing at the morning sky. A small smile came to her lips as a couple birds flew by the window. <em>You birds are so lucky, being able to fly wherever you want. <em>She thought.

But she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone speaking to her. "Hmm?" She looked away from the window to see the pair of twins from the Host Club standing there.

"It's about time you answered! We've been talking to you for a while now." One of them, the one standing on the right, retorted, scowling at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She told them, glancing between the two of them. She remembered their names. Hikaru and Kaoru, but she couldn't tell the two of them apart. "I completely spaced."

"Whatever, you're coming to the club after school, right?" The twin on the right asked.

Oh, that's right. She'd almost forgotten that she told Honey she would go to the Host Club again that afternoon. "Yes." She nodded her head.

"Good." He shrugged, and dragged his brother over to a pair of desks.

She blinked in confusion at their backs. "Okay then…" She shrugged her shoulders, and went back to staring out the window, drifting off into her own little dream world, even as the teacher came into the classroom.

xXx

Akina slowly stood from her desk as the last class of the day. She'd pretty much been daydreaming all day. That probably wasn't the best thing to do in her classes on her second day of school, but one day wouldn't hurt.

"I still have to go to the Host Club…" She murmured to herself as she made her way out of the classroom. She headed down the hall. Her pace slowed when the sound of ringing could be heard. She reached her hand into her dress pocket and pulled out her cell phone, answering it. "Hello?" She bit her lip. "But… I…" She turned her gaze to the ground. "D-Don't say that!" She bit her lip harder as the voice on the other end of the phone got really loud, causing her to falter. "A-Alright…" She hung up the phone, and slid it back into her pocket. She closed her eyes tightly, turning around and walking off, though it soon became running, in the opposite direction of the Host Club, her visit completely forgotten.

xXx

"Aki-chan isn't here." Honey frowned, looking around the Host Club. His bottom lip began to tremble. He really wanted her to come and have cake with him and Usa-chan.

"She said she was coming when we saw her in class." Hikaru shrugged, boredly flipping through a magazine.

"I hope she's okay." Honey held Usa-chan tightly.

"She probably just decided that she didn't want to come." Hikaru said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

"But she said she'd be here." Honey pouted.

Haruhi glanced out of the window, down at the large labyrinth that was on the school grounds. Because, who could have a wealthy, private academy without a labyrinth, right?

"Hmm? What's that?" Haruhi murmured, squinting to try to see something within the labyrinth. It looked like one of those ugly yellow uniforms. Maybe it was one of the female students? It looked like whoever was wearing the uniform had black hair. _Could that… Be…?_

"I'll be right back." Haruhi spoke, moving away from the window and heading out of the doors of the Host Club.

"Wh-Where's Haruhi going?" Tamaki cried, flailing his arms around in the air.

xXx

Really, why did the school need to have this on the grounds? Probably just another way of showing off their wealth. "Damn rich people..." Haruhi muttered, walking through the big labirynth. "Where was the center again..."

It probably took Haruhi a good five minutes to make it to the center of the labirynth. There was a quiet sound coming from the gazebo. It almost sounded like faint, almost gasping breathes. Haruhi peeked inside, eyes widening at the sight. Akina was sitting there with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her face was resting on the top of her knees. Her shoulders shook and trembled with what sounded like sobs.

"Akina..." Harui softly spoke, trying not to startle the girl.

But it didn't work. She jumped and her head snapped in the direction of Haruhi's voice. There were damp trails going down her cheeks, telling Haruhi that the sounds that had been coming from the girl had been sobs. Akina's eyes widened when she saw her classmate standing there.

"H-Haruhi..." She stammere, the look on her face resembling that of a deer caught in the headlights. "I-I..."

"I'm not going to ask what's wrong." Haruhi told her gently. "That's your business, and if you want me to know, you'll tell me."

"Thank you..." Akina whispered, feeling grateful that Haruhi wasn't going to go prying into her business like a lot of people would.

"I will ask this though..." Haruhi trailed off., looking at Akina with concern "Are you okay?"

"I supppose so..." She answered quietly. As okay as she could be she supposed.

Haruhi smiled a little, holding a hand out to Akina. "What do you say we get out you out of here? Honey's worried about you."

Akina took Haruhi's hand so she could pull herself up, and she gasped at the mention of the adorable third year student. "I completely forgot!" She furiously wiped at her cheeks, drying the extra left over tears.

"Better late than never." Haruhi offered with a smile.

"That's true." Akina let a small smile come to her face. "Let's go..."

Haruhi nodded and the two of them made their way through the labirynth. They did get lost a couple of times, because they'd taken a wrong turn but they found their way back, and soon they'd found their way out of the labirynth. Then it wasn't long before they were walking through the double doors of Music Room Three.

Rose petals began to rain down on the mall, along with the smell of perfume.

"Welcome." Multiple male voices chorused.

"They do this everytime...?" Akina murmured to herself, blinking a bit.

"Yeah..." Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi! Where did you go so suddenly?" Tamaki came rushing over, inspecting Haruhi from head to toe. "Daddy was worried!"

Akina held a bewildered look on her face. Daddy...?

"Aki-chan!" Honey exclaimed, leaping into the air and latching himself onto her shoulders. Mori wasn't too far away.

She gasped, holding back a wince as she just barely caught him. "Hello Honey-senpai."

"Where were you? Me and Usa-chan were worried!" Honey held up Usa-chan for her to see.

"I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically at him. "I..." She glanced at Haruhi, not wanting to tell him Haruhi had found her crying in the labirynth. She especially didn't want to tell him she had managed to forget about going to the Host Club.

"She got lost, and I saw her walking around from the window, so I went to help her." Haruhi told Honey, having caught Akina's glance.

"Yes, Haruhi helped me find my way. I still don't completely know my way around huge school." She laughed a little, letting Honey back down on the ground. But, as as soon as she'd let Honey go, two pairs of arms slithered around her shoulders and her waist. It was none other than the twins.

"We should show you around." The one on her right mischeviously grinned.

"Yeah, it'd be so much fun." The other chimed in with a grin that matched his brother's perfectly.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She murmured to herself under her breath, glancing between the two twins latched onto her. "Will you please let go of me?" She politely asked. The hold on her waist had tightened, It was beginning to hurt, and it was getting harder for her to ignore.

The twins pouted, tightening the holds they had on her even more. "But Akinaaaaaa." They whined in unison.

She had to bit her lip hard, unable to hold back a wince, unaware of the pair of steel gray eyes that had caught it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe she asked you to let her go." Kyoya's voice came from behind them.

Akina craned her neck to look over her shoulder at him. The twins looked at him as well, pouting but they slowly retracted their arms from Akina and stepped back from her, crossing their arms over their chests. "You're no fun, Kyoka, senpai!"

Akina smiled a little and sent a grateful look Kyoya's way, but before she could verbally thank him, Honey was dragging her off to go eat some cake with him and Usa-chan.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if somethings are confusing, or puzzling in this chapter.<br>It's that way intentionally, because it's crucial to the storyline.  
>Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! :)<p> 


End file.
